Babylon 5 - The Rook King
by Trekdisco
Summary: A ridiculous story where it's Halloween on Babylon 5…inspiration taken from an old Magic Key episode.
1. Chapter 1

Babylon 5 - The Rook King

A ridiculous story where it's Halloween on Babylon 5…inspiration taken from an old Magic Key episode.

I don't own any of the things I mention in this story.

Key: L = Laughter T = Tiny S = Small N = Normal B = Big H = Huge e.g. TL = Tiny Laughter AW = People going "Aw!" BOO = People booing WOO = People sounding like they're scared CH = Cheers CL = Clapping. WA = Wah wah wah wah wurh G = Gasps D = Den den DEN DR = Dream sound U = "Urgh!" SC = Screams

Prologue

Susan Ivanova was in bed. A beep sounded. "Come in," she groaned, getting up. In stepped a man.

Susan managed to get on her dressing gown before the guy stepped in. He was wearing a smart suit and had gleaming eyes, with a content smile on his face. His hair was brown and Ivanova did not know who he was. "Hey, Lieutenant, I'm your new manager for entertainment," he said. Ivanova did not remember having asked for a manager of entertainment or a manager of any sort. "I don't think we asked for anyone to fill that position," she admitted, "Perhaps someone's playing a joke. " That had happened too many times. Already a circus ringmaster and pet shop owner had turned up after some alien decided to play a prank. "Well, I suppose I invited myself," said the man, "But once you see what I've got to offer you'll definitely want me. I'm considering putting a swimming pool on this station. My company and I are aware that you already have one, but it is not big enough to hold more than 50 people at a time. We thought we'd make a bigger one. We'll begin work next week." "Are you?" Ivanova replied in a not-so-fast tone. "Well, if you decide to take me on," the man responded, "But it's a cool idea. You'll get a pool with water slides, Jacuzzis, even a sauna. All for one fantastic price. Can you resist that offer?"

Ivanova already knew what to say. "Earlier, when we first built this station, Sinclair decided against putting a big swimming pool on the station because if something were to go wrong with the gravity, a pool would leak water everywhere. He said that he did not mind if we had a small one, but his proposal has stayed firm. Nice try, Mr…what's your name?" "My name is irrelevant." "Mr Irrelevant. You're not gonna start building without the Commander's consent."

With that, Mr Irrelevant was off.

It was the dawn of the third age of mankind, ten years after the Earth/Minbari war. The Babylon Project was a dream given form. Its goal, to prevent another war by creating a place where humans and aliens could work out their differences peacefully. It's a pool of water - home away from home for diplomas, ghostbusters, evil dealers, and wonderers. Humans and aliens wrapped in foil, ready to BBQ, all alone in the night. It can be a dangerous place, but it's our last best hope for peace. Gulp. This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations. The year is 2258. The name of the place is Babylon 5.

Sinclair was not oblivious to the visitor's offer. Susan Ivanova had immediately described the situation to him. Sinclair was confused – why had the entrepreneur arrived at Susan's quarters and not his? Had he been trying to trick her?

It wasn't long before they heard from the man again. This time he tried to get an aquarium built on the station. Sinclair and Ivanova noticed an unusual pattern in his suggestions – both were about water. However, before they could try and work out what he was doing a very odd thing happened.

It happened on the night when Ambassador Delenn went swimming. The pool was not too big, and positioned in a nice room with changing rooms in the background. The way in, if you were facing the changing rooms, was on the left. The walls were tiled and white, and the floor was beige. The ambassador was stressed and wanted to relax. She got in the pool in a red swimming cosi and was happy at the temperature that waited. The ambassador had no idea what a night it was going to be.

A figure was walking along a silent part of the station. The figure whispered into a com unit. Then a peculiar thing happened to the place he was in. A trickle of water began to pour onto the ground.

Delenn was swimming through the pool when water started splashing through the door. What on earth – I mean space – was going on? Then suddenly a man jumped through the door and kidnapped Delenn.

Susan Ivanova spent the next half hour swimming with Sinclair underwater. Somehow the cargo bay had become flooded. The officers in C & C had detected some sort of life form at the bottom. Sinclair had called his first officer to find out what was going on. Delenn was discovered by Sinclair in a workshop, wearing a mermaid costume. He and Susan found an unusual door at the bottom of the water. This led to a room in which the guy from the swimming pool was trying to dress Delenn into a mermaid's tail. "It's for a programme!" he yelled, introducing the camera crew, "I decided I wanted to make a film of Ingo!" The commander was not pleased.

The guy had been trying to find a suitable place to set up a pool, legally, or illegally and had found Babylon 5. He was sent to the holding cells right after Garibaldi had got this info out him. Sinclair found his story almost unbelievable – he claimed he was a producer with a mermaid obsession. However, he wasn't held for long. The man made his exit in a shuttle belonging to Ambassador Delenn.

"Excuse me!" the ambassador pushed her way into the operations centre, "One of my shuttles has been nicked."

The commander was not pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Act one

It is late at night. An owl hoots. It is still on B5. There is nobody anywhere. The Zokalo is left. We can see how bare it is. Nobody is walking. Susan Ivanova is in her quarters. A costume is dropped on the ground. It is of a witch. Ivanova picks it up.

She puts it on, the viewers only seeing her after she's completed the wrestle. She opens the door.

Kids say, "Trick or treat."

They startle Ivanova. She jumps.

Ivanova says, "How dare you scare me!" NL

The shops are being set up. Sinclair is walking. Delenn appears.

Sinclair says, "Ambassador Delenn."

Delenn says, "Commander! I understand this is Halloween? A time of ghosts and goblins?"

Sinclair dodges a friendly spider. He turns to Delenn.

Sinclair says, "Yes. It was some officer's idea. I can't say I'm going to enjoy it."

Delenn says, "I think it is intriguing. I cannot believe people could choose to dress as ghosts. This is a wonderful chance to discover human celebration."

A little vampire wanders past, waving a basket.

Vampire says, "Trick or treat."

Delenn says, "A treat would better." AW

Londo is gelling his hair. TL He turns to see a ghost

Londo says, "Eek! It's the ghost of my grandfather – London Mollari." BL

He hides behind a chair.

Ghost says, "It's only me." CH

It is Vir. Londo gets up.

Londo says, "What do you think you were doing, Vir, frightening the life out of me?"

Vir says, "I wasn't trying to scare you! The humans decided to have a party. I'm going as a ghost."

Londo says, "A party? Then I shall storm in."

Vir says, "Wait! You need a costume."

Londo says, "A costume?"

Vir says, "It's traditional to dress as a character, like a monster."

Londo says, "I will find a costume. Something different."

Sinclair is watching from above the Zokalo. Talia appears.

Sinclair says, "Hello there Talia."

Talia is a cat, with a black dress.

Talia says, "Are you not in costume?"

Sinclair says, "No."

Talia says, "So far only I have dressed up."

Sinclair says, "I wonder why."

Garibaldi appears wearing a Centauri costume. HL

Garibaldi says, "I am ambassador Londo Mollari, from Centauri prime."

Sinclair and Talia stare.

Talia says, "I hope Londo isn't offended."

Londo appears, wearing his normal clothes.

Garibaldi says, "Er, hi."

Londo gasps. WA Delenn is trying to hook a duck at a stall. G'Kar appears. Na'toth follows. Neither of them look like they're wearing anything but their clothes.

Stall person says, "Roll up! Roll up! Come stick the moustache on Sinclair. He doesn't realise."

Ivanova appears.

Ivanova says, "Mwah ha ha ha ha! The great Ivanova is live!"

Delenn walks over.

Delenn says, "I have seen a girl go around in a costume undoubtedly Minbari but she had no shell. Is she an imposter?"

Ivanova says, "No, I think she's making the most of Halloween."

Londo is yelling at Garibaldi. BL

Talia says, "Alright! Alright! What if Garibaldi takes that costume back and replaces it with another one?"

Londo says, "That would be slightly, slightly, slightly better."."

Talia says, "I have a costume ready for everyone. I thought some of you were not going to dress up so I have some with me if you want to try them on?"

She dumps a bag off her shoulder. Delenn suddenly finds Lennier.

Lennier says as he bows, "Good evening, Ambassador Delenn,"

Delenn bows. Delenn looks at his costume.

Lennier says, "I looked at earth stories and found the wizard – a type of conjuror that usually is good at spells."

Delenn says, "Where did you get the outfit!?"

Lennier says, "I bought it off a stall."

Suddenly a weird character appears from the other end of the room. BL

Humpty dumpty says, "Hello! I'm going to parteeee!"

Delenn says, "Londo Mollari?"

G'kar steps out the shadows, smiling.

G'kar says, "What is this egg doing in a public shopping mall? Hasn't it chickened out yet?" NL

Na'toth appears.

Londo says, "Ah! Wait till you discover the variety of costumes Talia was keeping from us – there is a ballerina costume I'm sure Na'toth will fit!"

G'kar says, "A ballerina?" G

Londo says, "Yes! I'm sure she will look the girly-est person on Babylon 5!" SL

G'kar says, "Are you playing jokes with me, Ambassador Londo Mollari!"

Londo says, "Ah! G'Kar! Would you expect the leader of the Centauri Republic to tell the truth? No! She will look a clown in the dress!"

G'Kar says, "Raargh!" BL

G'Kar gets out a sword and runs after Mollari. They run round the stalls, bashing into everything. Two Minbari children are stood, watching. BL

Boy says, "Look at G'Kar and Londo! They look really daft!"

Girl says, "I wonder why G'kar's fighting!"

G'kar chases Londo behind a stall, and swooshes his sword through the air. They run again. Na'toth is stood nearby. G'kar treads on a pin.

G'Kar yelps, "Ow!" BL

The sword flies off and Londo laughs. The sword bashes Na'toth on the cranium. G'Kar is more shocked then he's ever been before.

Na'toth says, "Uh…nice throwing, G'Kar," She falls down.

In Medlab a couple of skeletons are sat on the bed.

Skeleton says, "I have been eating enough!" SL

Franklin says, "Don't be ridiculous. Take these pills. You'll soon feel like yourself again." NL

Skeleton says, "But I'm only in costume."

G'Kar runs in, carrying Na'toth in his arms, singing a bad version of Help. BL

G'Kar says, "Argh! Na'toth's dead!" NL

Na'toth gets slumped on the biobed. The Doctor takes a look at her. He turns on the machine.

Franklin says, "It seems she's got a concussion. How did this happen?"

G'kar says, "It's not relevant. Will she remember me!?

Franklin says, "I think so. It appears she's been banged on the head by a big hammer – what on earth were you two doing?" BL

G'kar says, "I don't need to say." TL

Franklin says, "Yes you do."

G'kar says, "I was throwing swords and one hit her on the head. Now, Doctor Franklin, can you wake her up." G

Franklin says, "I'll sure try."

Delenn is sat drinking some sort of drink. Suddenly a fire jumps over the nearby stall! Well, it's Sinclair in disguise.

Sinclair says, "Hello, Delenn,"

Delenn says, "Why! What an interesting costume!" BL

Sinclair says, "Garibaldi said I should be a firebird."

Garibaldi says, "Come back here!"

Garibaldi is wearing a firefighter costume. He sprays the Commander with a hosepipe. BL

Delenn says, "Why! What a very interesting costume!"

Talia meets Franklin in the sickbay. She's carrying something.

Franklin says, "Garibaldi tells me you had a lot of costumes."

Talia says, "All right. So you want one?"

Franklin says (picking up what she's carrying), "I'll take this one…"

Ivanova begins to sing song to the tune of monster mash.

Ivanova says, "I was walking round gardens on Babylon 5,

When suddenly nobody was longer alive. NL

The Centauri were dressed as ancient ghouls,

And the Minbari were dressed as fools."

Lennier gives her a confused look.

Ivanova says, "Not really." TL

Ivanova goes on, "They did the jive!

Yes!

On Babylon 5! SL

The jive!

On Babylon 5." Ivanova jumps.

"The jive!

On Babylon 5.

The jive!

On Babylon 5." CL Ivanova is now with Talia and Sinclair.

"Narns danced in the disco party!

Meanwhile Londo got awfully smarty.

He tried to get Na'toth to wear a ridiculous costume.

Then G'Kar started to fume! NL

They did the jive!

Yes!

On Babylon 5!

The jive!

On Babylon 5." Ivanova jumps.

"The jive!

On Babylon 5.

The jive!

On Babylon 5." Ivanova does a crazy dance.

"Now I'll cast a spell on you!"

She suddenly halts.

Ivanova says, "Wait! I forgot my wand!"

She runs off. Meanwhile Na'toth awakes in sickbay. Franklin (dressed in a wee Willy Winky disguise) BL is busy on the nearby control thing. Franklin asks her a couple of questions.

Franklin says, "Have you any idea who I am?"

Na'toth says, "You're Franklin."

G'Kar says, "Na'toth! Do you remember me?"

Na'toth says, "Are you Lennier?"

G'kar says, "No!" SL

Na'toth says, "I can't remember anybody who looked like you."

She suddenly feels the blanket and sees it's a rosy colour.

Na'toth says, "Pink! Oh how wonderful!"

Franklin says, "Pink? I didn't think you like that colour!"

Na'toth says, "I never knew how lovely it was." BL

G'Kar screeches. Meanwhile Lennier meets Vir, whooing.

Vir says, "Hello Lennier. Do you like my costume?"

Lennier says, "I believe I do."

Vir says, "Well, nobody else has said anything like that."

Lennier says, "I guess they were too in awe to compliment."

Vir says "Do you think B5 has gotten a little…quiet?"

Lennier says, "Hmm."


	3. Chapter 3

Part two

Delenn is putting on a fairy costume. Suddenly a spooky figure appears. It's wearing a long robe. D

Delenn says, "Argh!"

Spooky figure says, "Delenn! I have returned."

Delenn falls down.

Spooky figure says, "See ya later."

Three kids are sat on a seat. They are dressed as G'kar, Londo Mollari and Delenn. The girl being Delenn is wearing a ballet cardie and a floaty dress. The boy being londo is wearing a black jacket and cheesy broom wig. NL The boy being G'Kar has on a brown Indian costume, with a knife in his hand.

Kid 1 (G'kar) says, "Guess what! G'kar met me. He said I looked an idiot."

Kid 2 (Delenn) says, "Guess what – Delenn spoke to me! She said I looked like an imposter."

Kid 3 says, "Londo saw me. He said I looked terrible."

Kid 2 says, "Yeah. If only they liked our disguises."

G'kar is dressed as an American Indian. Talia is looking at his costume.

Talia says, "I knew that costume was for you. Wait 'til everybody sees the totem pole."

The totem pole looks like a bunch of Centauri. BL Talia laughs.

G'kar says, "Raargh! How am I ever going to live this down?"

Talia says, "You don't like the outfit?"

Na'toth says, "I'm ready!"

G'Kar says, "Na'toth has become a girly!"

Talia says, "I get it."

Na'toth says, "He he he!"

She spins. Her ballet dress may be brown but it looks so silly that anybody would've thought she'd been forced to wear such a thing. WA Then on the Control Centre some guy is looking after all the controls and a man in a cloak is getting closer to the guy. He hits the guy on the head. BOO In the Zokalo the main crew are about. All of a sudden the man in the cloak appears. Everyone steps back.

Sinclair says, "What do want?"

The man lifts up a stick. Sinclair takes a look at it.

The man says, "You will be a fire."

Sinclair says, "I am…" The man zaps him and all of a sudden he really is a fire, with Sinclair's face. "…a fire!"

Man says, "I'm the Rook King."

Sinclair says (looking at his stick), "What is that thing?"

Man says, "Your worst nightmare!"

He zaps a lady in a bat costume. She turns into a bat. G

Sinclair says, "Hey! How dare you come onto my station and start turning people into things!"

Man says, "Remember me…"

He reveals his face to be the man who tried to sell them the aquatic amusements.

Sinclair says, "It's you!"

The man smiles. He lifts up his stick and zaps up. The zap spreads over the station. In the sickbay G'kar suddenly starts behaving like an Indian. TL Talia begins licking herself, like a cat. NL Na'toth grabs a man that's not in costume and starts dancing with him. Talia sees herself shrinking and growing fur. Before long, she's turned into a cat. G'kar runs out into the Zokalo, still behaving like an Indian. Delenn is walking out her quarters when she discovers she can fly. Franklin starts running round aimlessly and Vir realises he can see through himself. He pulls a very scared face. However, as he tries to exit publicity, Garibaldi, alongside a team of firemen, runs into the Zokalo.

Garibaldi says, "Calm down everyone! We're here to put out the fire!"

Vir says (frightened), "Fire!?" After looking, he says, "What fire?" NL

Garibaldi says, "Don't panic! We'll save you!"

Sinclair is about to tell the man off when he teleports away.

Sinclair says, "What did you do?"

He looks around to see a crowd of all sorts of creatures.

Sinclair says, "I think this calls for a staff meeting."

Ivanova runs down the Zokalo, with her wand in hand. She notices that Babylon 5 visitors have started to look like ghosts.

Ivanova says, "What is going on?"

Lennier runs to her.

Lennier says, "Lieutenant Ivanova! Everyone's turning into ghouls and animals. What's happening?"

Ivanova says, "I do not know."

Lennier says, "And my wand has started working."

He demonstrates and then finds he's turned Ivanova into a Centauri. G She pulls out a mirror and then nervously laughs. The laugh fades into angry laughter and then growls. BL Susan gets out her wand and tries to turn Lennier into…well, we'll find out. Lennier shoots back, turning her into a Minbari. Ivanova feels her head and gets really angry. She turns Lennier into a child. Lennier notices his unfortunate shrink and zaps Susan again, turning her into a Narn. Sinclair appears (still on fire) and pulls an incredibly frightened face.

Sinclair says, "Is that you, Mr Lennier?"

Lennier nods.

Sinclair says, "Is that you…um…who is that?"

Ivanova says, "It's me, Susan."

Sinclair says, "You're not going to believe this…"

Scene turns to the staff room…

Ivanova yells so loudly the station quivers, "WHAT!?"

Garibaldi says, "Calm down! I've got the fire under control!"

Londo is sat on a wall, looking even more like Humpty Dumpty. He falls down. G'Kar is doing a silly rain dance.

Ivanova says, "You're saying Mr Irrelevant has come back to get vengeance?"

Sinclair says, "It is the only reason I can think of."

Na'toth is dancing with Lennier.

G'Kar says (doing hand sign), "How?!"

There is a small pause. HL

Sinclair says, "I've not a clue!"

Vir accidentally walks through Doctor Franklin, who's running around with a candle.

Ivanova says, "Where did he get the idea? I mean, you don't go around to someone's station and think, 'How will I get vengeance? I know! I'll turn them into their costume.' It seems Mr Irrelevent has a reason for doing such a crazy thing!" (She pauses.) "So I'm a witch, Lennier's a wizard…both our wands work…speaking of which, could you turn me back?"

Lennier sends a bolt at her and she turns back into a Minbari (!).

Ivanova says, "Thank you. You're a fire…careful, you're scorching the desk!" BL

Sinclair says (moving his arm), "Garibaldi thinks he's meant to put me out…Talia has turned into a cat." (Talia strokes Garibaldi's chair.) "Londo's Humpty Dumpty…" (Vir walks through the desk.) "And we know what Vir is."

Ivanova says, "Wait a minute! Perhaps this madman has an inspiration!"

There is a huge 'crash' and everybody turns to see that Delenn has flown straight into the doorframe.

Delenn says, "Excuse me Commander but I think I'm getting fed up of these wings."

Ivanova says, "I'll search the data files."

Delenn says (to Sinclair), "Who was that?"

Ivanova walks to a computer and searches the net. She turns round to see Delenn, Londo and G'Kar.

Ivanova says, "Delenn, what are you doing here?"

Delenn says, "Um, excuse me, you are never going to believe this of course, but I'm not Delenn."

Ivanova says, "Who are you?"

Delenn says, "Um, actually, I'm called Susie and these are my friends Jay and Robin."

G'Kar says, "We went as the ambassadors for Halloween."

Ivanova says, "…and you became them."

G'Kar says, "Exactly."

The computer yells that it has found files. Susan turns to read them and her face goes white. Back in the staff room, Sinclair is fighting with Garibaldi.

Sinclair says, "Don't put me out!"

Ivanova steps back in the room in the nick of time.

Ivanova says, "You'll never believe what I came across."

She puts a file into the computer. Up comes a very old video of a 90s programme called the Magic Key. We see some of the theme, with Biff and Chip and Kipper doing all sorts of interesting activities e.g. falling down a wormhole, getting zapped, being chased. Then it goes into the episode. Chip and Kipper are dressing up when they, their dog Floppy and their friend Wilma get thrown down a wormhole. They land on a farm where a humanoid rook wearing a cloak and a wizard hat magic's them into their costumes. Kipper is a scarecrow, Floppy is a frog (well, he didn't dress up as one, but the rook king mistook him for one), Wilma is a cat and Chip, who refused to wear a costume, vanished! (They could still hear his voice, they just couldn't see him.) Once the rook king has gone, they meet a scared farmer and make a trap for the rook king. It consists of a net with ropes specially designed to grab hold of rooks, which come down to eat some food they have thrown on the ground. The rook king comes to save his rooks but he trips over and falls in the net. The rooks start flying and carry him away. The kids go home and Chip makes a costume of the rook king.

Sinclair says, "You're thinking he's seen that. The man called himself a Rook King."

Ivanova says, "Is there any better theory?"

Sinclair says, "Do you think if we make a trap for the rook king, as did the kids in the programme, we could get rid of him?"

Ivanova says, "It's the only thing I can think of!"

The Delenn, G'Kar and Londo kids appear.

Delenn 2 says, "Excuse me."

Delenn says, "Gasp!"

Delenn 2 says, "If the rook king goes, will we turn back into ourselves?"

Everyone looks at them before they realise…

Garibaldi says, "I've got a plan."

It's dark on the Zokalo. The man has returned. He takes a few steps forward when he hears laughing.

G'Kar says, "…and the man actually thought his spell was working!"

He laughs unashamedly.

Delenn says, "That man still thinks we're our costumes!"

The man takes a step forth. He can see Delenn has turned from a fairy to a Minbari.

Man says, "Hey! What on earth happened?"

He steps forward. Suddenly he steps in a looped rope, and goes shooting upwards like a star. The three ambassadors (who are, by the way, the three children…heck, this story's starting to blow my brain) immediately stop laughing. The real ambassadors gasp from a place in the corner. Ivanova jumps out of a corner and throws a net to them. The man dangles in the air, struggling desperately. He drops his cane. Little Lennier gets hold of it. The man then all of sudden goes hurtling into the net, screaming. The ambassadors tie it up.

Man yells, "Stop! What have I ever done to you?"

Sinclair says, "You turned my crew into their Halloween costumes." BL

Man says, "Alright! I guess that was a silly question."

Abruptly he cuts his way out with a sword. He jumps up and swings on the rope above him. Sinclair and Ivanova move out the way before he lands near a door. BOO The man goes rushing down a shaft.

Sinclair says, "Oh no."

The man is crawling through a Jeffry's tube.

Ivanova's voice says, "Ah, the rook king. Did I neglect to tell you that we have sealed all ways of escaping the shaft?"

Man yells, "I surrender! I guess I was never cut out to be a children's actor"

Sinclair says, "Children's actor? What on Babylon 5?"

Man says, "I always wanted to swim with mermaids, and dance with fairies. But everybody said I was a nutcase. So I came to Babylon 5, hoping to fulfil my hopes."

Delenn says, "Ow!"

Man says, "What?"

Delenn says, "I flew into a wall!"

Sinclair says, "I demand that you describe to us just what this thing does."

Man says, "My stick? It's a complex DNA reorganiser. I got it off some trader. All you gotta do is give it a tap and you'll make everyone back to normal."

Around B5 suddenly things turn into their own forms. Talia is prowling the zokalo, and she turns back into…Talia. Vir steps out a wall when he realises he's himself. The two skeletons (who now are really thin) become themselves. Sinclair discovers he's no longer a fire.

Sinclair says, "Get off my station and don't come back."

Man says, "OK, I will."

A door opens and the man walks out. He lands in the briefing room. A group of people are stood there. He lets Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi take him away.

Girl (who was Delenn) says, "Hi! I'm back to myself!"

Ivanova says, "Ah! At last! Everything's sorted."

Later Franklin is giving everyone a check-up.

Franklin says (to Talia), "Well, you're in good shape and there's absolutely no side effects."

Talia says, "Thank you, doctor. Wait…I feel a bit…I feel a bit-"

Talia sicks up a hairball.

Talia says, "Yuck." NL

Susan Ivanova starts to sing a different song. (Don't stop me now.)

Ivanova says, "Don't spook me now."

She does a silly dance with all the crew, jumping about.

"We're fighting 'gainst the rook king."

She points.

"We know he will fall. Don't spook me now."

She holds hands with Sinclair.

"If you wanna stop him, you'll have a ball.

"Don't spook me now. Don't spook me me now. Don't wanna spook at alllllllllllllllllllllllll."

Garibaldi says, "Stop the rook king!"

The rook king rushes past. Na'toth, who's dancing past, chases him but ends up tripping over Garibaldi's hose.

G'Kar says, "Are you all right Na'toth?"

Na'toth says, "WHAT AM I DOING IN A BALLERINA'S DRESS?" BL

THE END

Well, maybe not.

El Numbre says, "It is I, El Numbre. I am here to rescue you."

Sinclair says, "Oh no. Not another 90s telly programme."


End file.
